


Yours

by Capesandshapes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha! Adrien, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Also Lila lies and things happen as a result, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Mating Bites, Omega! Marinette, Omegaverse, mate bites, there is no beta because i don't have friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capesandshapes/pseuds/Capesandshapes
Summary: Marinette is crushed when Lila shows up to lunch with a matebite of her own, insisting that it's from Adrien. The shock finally leads her to make a decision, one which her kitty is hesitant to agree to.“You’re an alpha,” she said, voice shaking as she crawled closer, admitting the facts that they’d long ignored. “I’m an omega.”“I know,” he replied miserably. “You need to start pulling away, you’re starting to warm up and I can almost scent you.”"Bite me."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 47
Kudos: 417





	1. Chapter 1

Cold. 

She wasn’t sure if it was her or the slow breezes rolling through Paris that night, lifting stray strands of hair and depositing them in her eyes when she needed them the least. She brushed them away, securing the hair behind her ears as she pulled herself daringly closer to the edge of the rooftop she sat upon, eyes glimpsing momentarily out to the city before her arms wrapped around her knees, pulling them in so that her chin could rest upon them. 

Inwardly, she cursed the effects of biology, hot tears biting at the corners of her eyes that likely wouldn’t exist if DNA had assigned her any other role. Alpha or Beta, she could have lived with those, she could have fought through this if it were one of them-- but Omega? Of course she had to be born like this, of course she had to have that building sensation gnawing at her stomach that made actual rational thoughts a haze. 

And of course Lila freakin’ Rossi had to claim to receive his mate mark, the telltale purple ring of teeth marks making it undeniable. Adrien wore scent maskers for his own sake, but it made sense that the overwhelming smell of Adrien branded cologne would have been crafted from him. 

What was supposed to be another normal lunch date with Alya had quickly devolved into her walking away alone, Lila repeatedly reassuring Alya that she gets it because, you know, _Omegas are just so emotional sometimes_! Lila might have been a Beta, but she was also a Cancer and that made her extra empathetic. 

Marinette was not a fan of astrology… or Lila. Or, as of half an hour ago, Adrien Agreste. 

How could he mate _her_? Out of all the people, why Lila? 

Was Marinette really that blind? 

And now she was the last one! Everyone else had already gone around biting each other-- and even if her parents said that things don’t always happen quite as early, Marinette was sick of it! Sick of being alone, sick of shivering in her nest with nothing to hold and no one to hold her-- of waiting again and again for someone to see her-- 

Of sitting in black and red alone on rooftops alone, because that was the only way she could even hope to escape the pinkened haze that overcame her. At least when she was Ladybug, she could think. At least when she was Ladybug no one gave her pitying looks, smelling the oncoming wave of heat approaching her and noting the perfectly pale and unmarked skin on her neck. At least when she was Ladybug, she was never really alone. 

“Hey bug,” a voice from behind greeted her as if on cue. His body easily slid into the space beside her as his arm ran around the small of her back in greeting, head falling against her shoulder as he very clearly took in her miserable expression. 

She didn’t speak. There was nothing really left to say, not in this situation. Instead, she let her head slump on top of his, hand finally relinquishing the grip on her knees if only to respond to him. 

She was expecting him, though she wouldn’t say it. She always expected him at moments like this. She wouldn’t tell him that, or even admit it to herself but, that was the reason that she came out there half the time. 

She knew, and he must have been aware as well, exactly what her partner was. She knew it from the way that one touch never felt enough, the way that he always knew the exact moments she needed him the most, and that desire that kept coming in waves over and over again to just have something-- just a little bit of him-- to keep as her own. 

Chat was an Alpha and she was another blushing Omega trying to fight the tides of nature. 

“You want to talk about it?” he asked, thumb drawing long, gentle strokes just below her ribs. 

“No,” she lied, the hint of a sob immediately betraying her. God she was pathetic, crying over the matebite of a boy that she never had any claim to to begin with. 

“Mhm.” 

His disbelief was evident, coaxing out of her, as it always did, the truth of her misery. She tried to bite it back, but it came tumbling out as usual, every little thought that she didn’t want anyone to know. “Do you ever feel like we’re falling behind? Like everyone else is onto something and they’re moving on, and you’re just dragging on behind them. Everyone has someone, absolutely everyone now, and here I am just struggling to get by.” Her eyes drifted to his neck, momentarily eyeing the pale, unmarked skin there, “well not everyone, but--” 

“You feel alone,” he summarized, voice sounding like he knew about being alone in the seemingly endless ways that she did. 

“Very alone,” she confirmed, allowing her knees to fall to the side and her body to slump further into his with a sigh of defeat. “Someday you’re going to have an omega and I’m not going to have this anymore, and I’m going to have to learn to get by. You’re going to be in love and I’ll be happy for you, but miserable at the same time.” 

“I’m not going to have an omega,” he laughed, pulling his head out from under hers with a grin. He leaned further into her vision, exaggeratedly rolling his eyes at her. “How would I get the time? I told you, I’m a college student and I plan to be a college student for many years more. There’s no way I can balance that, being a superhero, friends, and work all at the same time. By the second week she’d be wearing turtleneck sweaters around me in case the thought so much as crossed my mind.” 

“You say that now…” 

“I say that every single time you bring up that ridiculous idea,” Chat shook his head, settling back in beside her. “Besides, I told you, I have a lot to get over before I can so much as think of meeting someone new,” he said pointedly, eyes trained on the city but a hint of a smirk still on his lips. 

Right. 

“What if it was me,” she began. It was normally a hypothetical statement, one which he responded to with grandiose visions of moonlight nights, well-padded nests, and an insistence that he would wear the mark on his neck as if one of honor. She loved when he responded like that, when he gave her all those fantasies to fixate on later in the night. That night it didn’t feel so hypothetical. 

“You’ve gone delirious from heat,” Chat said, his eyes dropping back down to his lap. 

“I’ve not,” she said, though her heart had begun to beat like she was already gone. Too much excitement, too much want. Chat, chat, chat, chat-- how could she ever imagine Adrien at her side when Chat was the one who was always there? 

Mating didn’t have to be about love-- but could she deny that she loved him just a little bit? 

“Ladybug,” he warned. 

She wouldn’t listen to him, wouldn’t let herself be swayed by things such as logic and reason. “Ladybug and Chat Noir, we’re two halves of a whole! It makes sense!” She insisted, grabbing his hands as he began to pull away, hoping that the clarity in her eyes would convince him of how overwhelmingly present she was at that moment. “Chat, I--” 

“What about the other guy?” He interrupted, pulling back. 

“He has someone,” she replied, the immediately flinched at the way that his eyes widened. Before he could pull away, she lunged forward, face just inches from his as she tried to keep his gaze. “It’s not like that, we’re not like that. I mean maybe I realized because of that but you’re--” She exhaled, hands tightening around his as an overwhelming need to pull closer gnawed at her. No doubt he saw her pupils grow as she looked at him, really looked at him. 

It was biology, plain and simple. They’d been sidestepping the boundaries of desire through suits and determination, now she was really looking at him and she couldn’t fight back the blood of an omega loudly begging for more. 

“You’re an alpha,” she said, voice shaking as she crawled closer, admitting the facts that they’d long ignored. “I’m an omega.” 

“I know,” he replied miserably. “You need to start pulling away, you’re starting to warm up and I can almost scent you.” 

She was, wasn’t she? She was starting to feel miserably warm, miserably close to the edge of the cliff known as heat-- a place where logical thoughts and awareness went to die. She didn’t want to drop it, to lose herself to desire and have him write it off as a onetime moment of insanity. More than that, she didn’t want him to give in and the moment to be lost to her in the haze of need. “Bite me,” she half commanded, half begged him. A part of her was terrified that he wouldn’t agree, that she was so terrible an omega that he no longer wanted her. 

His eyes clenched shut, hands desperately clenching down onto hers as he tried to inhale and gather enough air to hold his breath. Unfortunately, there was too much of her lingering in the air for him not to recognize. 

His eyes snapped open, body jerking back as the scent of vanilla and cinnamon lingered in the air, her wettened eyes staring back at him. She knew from that motion alone, a hint of a sob escaping her as doubt, the kind bred by those awful hormones, began to overtake her. He knew, he knew exactly who she was now. 

His hands pulled away from hers and a sob racked her body, the fear of rejection overcoming her. It wouldn’t be because she was Marinette, Chat liked Marinette for who she was, it would be because she’d waited too long. It would be because he’d actually already done the moving on thing, he’d just lied to placate her. 

His body turned to face her wholly and it was worse, so much worse than knowing Adrien had chosen Lila. It was worse than sitting alone, worse than looking at the mark on Alya’s throat and being reassured that it would happen someday, worse than every single time he vanished at an Akuma’s hands and she had to worry whether he would come back or not. 

No, with this he would change it all. They’d still work together but there wouldn’t be moments like this. He would pull away, he would-- 

His lips gently touched the tip of her nose, bringing her back to reality. 

“Do you hear me, Marinette?” he said, checking that it was still here, that she was not lost yet. His face was close, far too close, and her lips fell open in awe at the way the gold of his hair caught the moonlight. “I said yes,” he explained, thumb brushing a stray tear from underneath her eye. “Only if you’re here, but yes.” A beautiful smile crossed his lips at her ragged exhale, his forehead brushing against hers. The smell of apple, cheese, and that little bit of sweetness was overwhelming, so much better than the expensive cologne she’d once inhaled. “I need to hear you say it, I’m not going to mark you if you’re gone.” 

“I love you,” not at all the words she meant to say but looking at the deep green in front of her, she couldn’t say anything else. It didn’t matter that she didn’t know who was under the mask, or that someday she’d have to explain the mark to someone else. It most certainly did not matter that Lila had Adrien’s mark because, looking at the man in front of her she knew; it was Chat, it was always Chat. 

And to him, it was always Marinette. 

One bite, and that was all it ever would be. 

There was nothing comparable to his responding smile, she was almost disappointed by how suddenly it was taken away when his lips brushed against hers, pressing a tender kiss to the corner of her mouth. Her eyes closed as he moved to her neck, exposing that juncture between throat and shoulder to her so easily. One inhale, the pressure rising in her chest and… 

“I love you too, Marinette.” 

The world flashed as teeth collided with flesh. 

  



	2. Chapter 2

She wondered if she always knew on some subconscious level. Maybe, subconsciously, she’d put the two together years before and had been too shocked not to block it out. That was a reasonable explanation, an acceptable rationale for how she could possibly miss that fact that he has been there all along. Looking at him then, the pink on his cheeks and the wildness in his hair, she supposed she had to have known from the start, just been too blind to see it for too long.

Adrien sat across from her, his hand occasionally grazing the side of his throat, throwing hesitant glances in her direction as he spoke to Nino. He didn’t mention the bite, Nino and Alya assumed it was from Lila, and she… she’d never mistake that smell of apple and brie for anyone else. It filled her senses as his venom entered her bloodstream, clinging to her memory in the moments he did not steal away to her nest as Chat Noir.

There was no denying it anymore, she supposed. Her mark was on his neck, even if Alya and Nino didn’t recognize it. It’s purpled in the time he’s been away, but he displays it with the pride of a teenage girl just freshly bitten. Hers hidden beneath a scarf, sworn to be a secret since she couldn’t exactly tell people that she was mated to Chat Noir.

_Great job there, Marinette._

She wondered if it offended him, the fact that she showed up to dinner with her friends with the mark entirely covered. If it did, he didn’t show it, his occasional glances towards her only describable as adoration. But with an experimental stretch, the tip of her mark visible just above the line of her scarf, and his teeth peeked out onto his lips. One glimpse of that sharpened canine and her cheeks were pink.

Eventually, the time came for their friends to part. Alya flashed Marinette a nervous gaze as Adrien insisted on walking the young designer home, Nino’s hand tightening around Alya’s in response. No doubt she was thinking of the same person Marinette was, _Lila_.

Was it his mark?

Adrien waited as Marinette gave Alya her final goodbyes, eyes downcast and hands tucked in his pockets. A quick smile as she reapproached and there he was again, not Adrien but Chat Noir, _her mate_.

“Hi,” he said, and she supposed it was because it felt like they were meeting for the first time yet again, like they would have kept meeting and reintroducing themselves over and over as their dynamic changed. His hand hung out before her, remaining close to his body in the chance that she might reject it; she took it even though a part of her felt like she shouldn’t.

“Hi,” she breathed, because that was the easy way to start. She wanted to say so much more, but the topics seemed too impossible to climb at that moment. More than anything, she wanted to ask, ‘why did you let me bite you but not her?’

“I um,” he began, and she wasn’t sure if it was blush rolling across his face or the biting of cold, “was debating how I was going to tell you.” His fingers laced their way through hers and he shuffled closer, pulling her in so that they stood just inches apart. Funny, he instinctually managed to block the wind with that motion, keeping her from the cold. A week had passed and he was already acting just as he said he would, like a good Alpha. “I knew your heat just ended and that Alya takes you out the day afterwards; it seemed easier that way.”

Her mouth felt dry. At moments like that, betraying questions always seemed to haunt her. Did he stand in front of Lila this way? Did he protect his Beta from the cold? She wasn’t usually inclined to believe Lila, but the marks—

“I brought you something,” he continued, perhaps urged onward by the discomfort of her silence. His hand tightened around hers, a strained smile on his face as he reached into the satchel he kept at his side for school books. It was a Saturday, but Adrien still had labs, a doctorate did not come easy. “I’ve never scented anything, so it took a while—I’m sorry I didn’t get it to you sooner,” he said, withdrawing a small mound from his backpack. Marinette blinked as the stuffed animal was brought into view, the tilted smirk on its face looking entirely unlike the nervous boy before her. “It’s me. Or, I mean, you can just think of it as Chat Noir if that makes you more comfortable, but… I wasn’t able to be there as much as I wanted, since you didn’t know, so I thought this might be nice if it happens again. It’s not as nice as the dolls you’ve made, but I can’t sew, so I had to just look for the best I could find. I have other things too if you want them, but if you’re not ready for that, I understand.” He moved the stuffed animal closer to her, tilting its head at her lack of response as he asked, “Marinette?”

She swallowed, the nerves of it all beginning to hit her. Of course he didn’t give those sort of things to Lila, she was a Beta, but the idea of even an ounce of his kindness going to her… When she bit Chat, she had thought he was hers alone. Now she had to think of Lila Rossi, a bite mark on her throat, vying for the same affection as Marinette for the rest of her life. What if she dared to bite him back? What if Marinette smelled her on him one day, scented his pheromones mingling with Lila’s instead of hers?

“Hey…” Worry leaked into his tone, his hand still holding the doll but rising to her shoulder, pulling her against his chest so he could look down at her. His voice was light, nearly inaudible as he asked her, “are you okay?” No response again, his jaw tightened. Perhaps what was going through his head was half as hectic as what was going through hers. “I mean, I get it; it’s overwhelming. I probably should have told you that night the second I knew who you were. I’m sorry, if me being Adrien’s not okay with you then I get it; we can figure it out. We’ll separate for a year or something, and I’ll pay for pheromone therapy if that’s what you want. Hopefully I didn’t bite you too long, but I know we can figure this out.”

Oh god, what a sudden turn. Now they were talking about unmating? Did she want that? Could she live with knowing that he was somewhere out there, a part of her but not really hers anymore? She whimpered, and she hated herself immediately for it. The need to be with him was still fresh, and her biology wanted him to hold her. A year away, how unfathomable in her state. That was how it was done, stopping the bites and ceasing contact while understanding that, as a result of a hasty coupling, one was marked forever. “I just wish you didn’t bite her,” she admitted, her hand reaching to grab the fabric of his jacket. She was miserable, a whiny awful—

“--Bite her?!” Adrien replied, jerking back with a confused expression. Moved by the pull of his jacket, Marinette came tumbling forward, his hands catching her shoulders before she could fall. “Ladybug, or? Because I knew it was you, Marinette, I could smell you through the suit. You were producing hormones like crazy,” he squinted at her, cocking his head with an even more befuddled expression. “And to be fair, you _are_ Ladybug, so I don’t see how that’s a problem.”

 _What?_ “Lila,” she clarified, though she felt like she shouldn’t have had to. Her mouth was set in a heavy frown, nose wrinkled; how could Adrien make that mistake?

“Lila,” he repeated with an air of astonishment, forcing Marinette’s stomach into somersaults.

She nodded. How could he forget? The mark on her skin was so fresh.

“You think I bit Lila?” His eyes widened, the smallest snort escaping him. “Not fighting, but like how I bit you?”

“Yes,” for some reason, she was beginning to feel increasingly absurd. Maybe if he didn’t look at her like that, or if he just admitted what he had done. If that happened, she could feel normal, but that’s not at all what he planned to do.

A far too loud laugh responded to her, his arms wrapping around her waist and bringing her in before she could protest. She could feel, with the shake of his body, the way that he bit back another chuckle, his head resting atop hers and the rise of his cheek evident against her hair. What on earth was so funny?

“She has a bite mark, Adrien!” Marinette began to protest, attempting to pull away.

“I’m sure she does.” God, could he stop laughing?

“This is serious!” Marinette proclaimed, suddenly not as concerned with the touches or even the opinions of her Alpha. “Adrien, you wanted her, you marked her, you—”

“Did not bite her,” he replied, pulling away to look her in the eyes. He looked far too pleased, content with the rise he got out of her reaction. “You really think I’d bite her, Bugaboo?” He smirked, his head tilting as he raised a single eyebrow in her direction. “You’re jealous,” he said, pulling his arm from around her. “It’s cute,” he added, lifting the Chat Noir doll to press its mouth against her cheek before she could very loudly declare herself not to be any sort of jealous.

“But the mark…”

“She probably got someone else to do it,” he mused, pressing the Chat Noir doll down into her empty hands. “There’s a whole culture like that, you know. It’s a kink to swap mate bites, and I’m betting they hardly even bit her so that it wouldn’t last that long.” He grinned, pulling her scarf down while she still stood agape, “it’s not like they were hoping that it would last forever,” he pressed a short kiss to her mark, evidently relieved that the confusion was not something far worse.

She blinked, lips parting as he pulled away, dazed eyes still looking at him. “But she told Alya…”

He was not impressed with that statement. “It doesn’t matter what she told Alya, this is what I’m telling you. I’ve only ever bitten one girl, and I promise you that my bites are the type to last.” He leveled with her, stooping down in front of her so she had no opportunity to look away, his face sincere as he requested of her, “Trust me, Marinette.”

How could she not?

“Alya and Nino, though,” he huffed, straightening once more, “that explains a lot. And I’m guessing they’re not the only ones she’s told.”

“There’s no way to…” Marinette began, but then stopped mid-thought. A light bulb went off in her head and, upon seeing the expression on her face, flickered in his as well. There was a way, though it was far more public than she’d ever dreamed of.

She cocked her head at him, silently asking for permission. He pulled out his phone and obliged.

They pressed together, his hand on her shoulder, her arm around his waist as wordlessly his phone rose. One wordless flash, her lips upon the mark on his neck, and his hand pulling down the side of her scarf even though neither had agreed. The screen flickered, and they were staring love-struck at the biggest dorks in Paris. Another second passed and the photo they were admiring sat uncaptioned on Adrien’s Instagram.

“Well,” he said, holding down the power button of his phone, “shall we, my lady?”

“Lead the way, kitty,” she replied, head tucked into his shoulder and arms still clutching the stuffed Chat Noir to her side. They had a long partnership ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to Enteaa, Harmony, and Ultimatesplotchingchampion for betaing this chapter. 
> 
> Just a reminder that I am still taking requests-- But please do give me a little more detail with them! I loved all the messages asking for more A/B/O, but a prompt or two might help those come to fruition.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for me. No one asked for it, no one wanted it-- But I freaking did it and I did it for me. I don't owe any other explanations.
> 
> If you like my writing and you want to see more, feel free to drop a request in my ask box at [ my tumblr blog ](https://capesandshapes.tumblr.com/), where I will try to be as active as possible in fulfilling them. All of my fanfiction will be posted to my AO3, so stay tuned.


End file.
